In recent years, there have been several developments towards the realization of wireless sensors. A particular advantage of wireless sensors includes that they can be operated without providing an electrical connection. More specifically, it is typical that such wireless sensors are capable of recharging their own batteries by using energy, which does not require cables. One such form of energy is solar energy. In particular, several sensors have been developed that can be recharged via a photovoltaic cell carried thereby. The advantage of such sensors is that they can be deployed with no infrastructure other than a radio frequency (RF) connection for exchanging data with the sensor and alight source for providing power. At the same time, a similar photovoltaic cell can be used to provide power to pocket calculators, watches and several other small electronic devices. While mainstream photovoltaic technology research has been devoted to the optimization of photovoltaic cells for outdoor use, little development has been done for optimization of cells for indoor use.